1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight unit capable of preventing damage on elements caused by a short circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays utilize liquid crystal molecules, which are non-light emitting elements, such that a backlight unit is required so as to produce light.
The backlight unit includes a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) and a light source driver to operate them.
The LEDs are electrically connected to the light source driver by a connector.
Meanwhile, connection failure of the connector may cause a short circuit between anode and cathode terminals of the LED inside the connector. In this case, a high short-circuit current may flow through the light source driver, thereby inflicting a critical damage to elements equipped in the light source driver.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.